


shelter

by orphan_account



Series: message received [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Zen Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hyun,” you say, making him look at you.He stops mumbling and he swallows.“I’m here,” you wipe his tears, “I’m not injured, I’m not gone. I’m here. Right now, with you.”
Aftermath of the dreaded encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's Zen's turn to get a cute fic, he was insufferable in the beginning, but he charmed me with his absolute loyalty and care throughout the route, he's something.  
>  **sidenote:** crossposted from my writing blog!

* * *

.

.

.

Zen is something else, you think to yourself. You’re not truly sure how to categorize Hyun Ryu, but he’s amazing and handsome and loving.  
  
Passionate, full of love and embraces.  
  
Kisses always really sweet, and sometimes leaves you a bit breathless.  
  
You’re not sure, but he’s everything to you, and you to him.  
  
_He has your heart and your mind and your soul._  
  
The first night you spend with him after the terrible encounter with Unknown he paces around his kitchen, you’re still a bit shaken sitting on the couch, wide eyed, and antsy.  
  
“Zen,” you say softly getting his attention.  
  
He freezes, still tense, at any given moment ready to strike; but he softens when he looks at you.  
  
“I’m sorry.” His voice cracks.  
  
He goes to you and crouches down to where you see eye to eye.  
  
His eyes are so pained: “I’m so sorry I let this happen, if I hadn’t been there. If I wasn’t there, you. _You—”_  
  
You shush him quietly, gently holding his face.  
  
“I’m okay, I’m here.” He gives a weak sob, he’s crying and he hugs you tightly.  
  
“I love you, I’m so sorry, I'm—” he’s almost in hysterics again, and you call to him:  
  
“Hyun,” you say, making him look at you.  
  
He stops mumbling and he swallows.  
  
“I’m here,” you wipe his tears, “I’m not injured, I’m not gone. I’m here. Right now, _with you_.” You kiss him on both cheeks and on his nose.  
  
The kisses dust his face and he’s not moving, but he shuts his eyes and easily relaxes.  
  
“My love, be careful.” He warns gently, smiling, but there’s that mischievous glint there, a smirk already forming on his lips.  
  
“I know, I know, or the beast will awaken.” You roll your eyes.  
  
He laughs at that.  
  
Zen wipes the last bit of his tears and hugs you closer to him.  
  
“I’m here, you’re here. You’re okay.” You nod, despite him not seeing it.  
  
You brush his hair and he gives a small sigh.  
  
You lean over and blow in his ear gently making him jolt.  
  
He looks at you aghast and red faced.  
  
“Babe!”  
  
You end up laughing at his expression.  
  
“I’m sorry! I wanted to lighten the mood.”  
  
But you still laugh and he smiles so warmly that it’s your turn to blush.  
  
He kisses you, hushing your giggles as you smile broadly against his lips.  
  
“Let’s go to sleep, come with me.”  
  
He guides you to his room and you lay your head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat lulling you to sleep as he holds you a little bit closer.

* * *

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
